Lavinia Sydor
Lavinia Juliet Sydor ~Roleplayed by Sync ~ "There's something wrong with everyone. I'll be fair and admit even I, too, have a flaw— That I have to endure everyone's stupidity." History Lavinia Juliet Sydor was the third child of four born to Flora and Jules Sydor— although it was her mother who fought for her first name, and her father had to settle for the middle (of which was after his own, in a way). Marigold is her eldest sister, or sibling for that matter, with five years on Lavina. Mason is only one year superior to her, and Emory is five years younger. She lives in a family of wizarding supremacists and she eventually learned who not to mingle with. She has nothing against muggle-borns, unless you do something to earn her disrespect. That isn't saying much, however. You can earn her disrespect a number of ways— Style of dress, pronunciation, preferences, and being, well, there, in general. From a young age she learned that certain things are acceptable and others are unthinkable. Her parents agreed on that statement— that muggles were no good— but not much else. Her parents argued plenty throughout her childhood, which is why she refrained from asking them for help. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little wary in their presence, knowing how angry, how menacing they could be. That worked out fine, though, as her mother seemed to only like nurturing things, like young children and plants (She had always been a Herbology nut, and applied to teach that subject at Hogwarts multiple times, but was always turned down), but wasn't much of a mother after that. Her father was busy with ministry work. If she was ever desperate enough to ask for assistance, she resorted to her older sister, Marigold, or her elder brother, Mason. Although she was often confident she'd figure it out, and when she did, she'd relay the information to Emory. When she was nine, her parents officially broke off their marriage. It all began with a fight, but had all the more vehemence to it. She can only recall her mother shouting something before she realised her family dynamics would never be the same. "You don't trust me, do you? Do you!? Get out!"- Flora Sydor And that was that. Over the course of the next year, they became divorced, argued over what was who's, and who'd care for which child. Jules won custody over Mason and Marigold, mainly because he had the income to care for them, meanwhile Lavinia and Emory were stranded with Flora. Whilst she only ever sees her younger brother during the summers, she is deathly protective of him, and is counting the days until he is at Hogwarts. Personality Here's one thing you should know about Lavinia for starters— She doesn't like people. Never has, never will. But she's prone to becoming lonely. Conflicting indeed. Her dread of isolation often overrides her hatred of others. Usually she feels it takes too much exertion to pretend to enjoy someone's company, as she honestly does not care what their opinions are, and states what pops into her mind. Another thing, she's confident, extremely so, but it comes off as arrogance. In this case, the two are one of the same. She is fact oriented, cold and logical. Perhaps the only truly relatable and human thing about her is her loyality. Hard won, almost to the point where even she agrees no one should try, but impossible to lose, almost to the point where accusations of murder wouldn't shake her faith Spell List First Year *Anapneo *Bluebell Flames *Color-Change Charm *Expelliarmus *Hover Charm *Incendio *Lumos/Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Trip Jinx Second Year *Aguamenti *Aresto Momentum *Alohomora *Impedimenta *Obliteration Charm *Slug-Vomiting Charm *Reparo Spells Learned Elsewhere *Serpensortia *Scourgify Trivia *She remembers her parents had an inside joke that if they ever had another child, they would name them Apple. Category:Melody6's Characters Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:March Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Willow Wand Category:Hippocampus Wand Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Characters Up For Adoption Category:Born in England